<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光之战士与水晶公的地底历险记 by fragmentsforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107610">光之战士与水晶公的地底历险记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever'>fragmentsforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:19:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想写一个单纯的冒险故事，所以是友情向。光之战士和水晶公是无话不谈的好友设定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &amp; Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>光之战士与水晶公的地底历险记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起因是来自雅·修特拉的委托。</p><p>“希望我去探索一个小型遗迹。”光重复了一遍，问道，“有多小？我是指，你预计用多长时间能完成任务？”</p><p>雅·修特拉似乎猜到了光的用意：“半天就能结束，如果你想每个角落都仔仔细细摸一遍，也不会超过一天。”</p><p>“交给我吧。”光愉快地双手抱拳，接下了委托，“不过我需要先回水晶都一趟。”</p><p>雅·修特拉不知是该微笑还是叹气，她好意提醒道：“毕竟水晶塔距离拉凯提卡大森林十分遥远，你们一定要做足准备再出发。”</p><p>“知道了。”光的声音远远的传了回来，她已经迫不及待地离开了。</p><p>光先找莱楠确认了水晶公近日的安排，将自己的计划告知对方后，莱楠表示很乐意帮个小忙。于是当光兴致勃勃地去邀请水晶公一同前往大森林探索古代遗迹时，水晶都的领导者惊讶地发现最近的工作已经被下属们争先恐后地完成了。</p><p>“你就在这些文件上签个字。”光把怀抱里的一小摞报告递到他面前，“顺便在水晶塔里多充会儿电，我们就可以开始一次短暂的小小冒险啦。”</p><p>水晶公想了想，便欣然接受了大英雄的提议。反倒是光比他更加谨慎，强硬地将出发时间推到第二天，让他呆在塔内什么也不要干，养足精神以防万一。</p><p>“如果你感觉不舒服，及时说出来，我们立即返回。”他们来到遗迹入口时，光还在重复这句话。</p><p>水晶公无奈地看了她一眼：“我已经向你保证过一百次了。”</p><p>光控诉道：“因为你就是逞强又不爱惜自己的那类人……”</p><p>水晶公心想你好像没资格这么说吧，他转移了话题：“这里看起来就是隆卡帝国的遗迹。”</p><p>“……”光有点不满话题被打断，却还是接话道，“雅·修特拉也这么认为，从外部感知到的内部以太波动与奇坦那神影洞一致，那座迷宫我很熟悉，从敌人到机关都不是现在的我的对手。”</p><p>自信满满的话语让水晶公不假思索地赞美了两句，又回头继续观察入口，沉吟道：“遗迹规模不大，是典型的隆卡风格，但是这几个地方……”他指给光看，“似乎有种更加古老的感觉？”</p><p>光点头同意，她总结道：“一个不大不小的挑战。现在出发吧。”</p><p>光之战士与水晶公一同伸手开启了大门。</p><p>一幅古老神秘的画卷徐徐展开在他们眼前。石板砖块之间巧妙铺设着特殊的金色涂料，点缀出洞穴中昏暗的金光，四周的墙壁上布满了规则的几何图案纹样，两排猫头鹰雕塑一左一右的整齐排列，它们的眼睛部位呈老旧的紫色，仿佛蕴藏着不可捉摸的魔力。果然与奇坦那神影洞如出一辙，光与水晶公对视一眼，并肩走入。</p><p>洞穴深处，一道影影绰绰的庞大身躯渐渐从虚空中浮现，又是光所熟悉的隆卡沉睡守卫。它似乎审视了一番来者，一声悠长的叹息突然充斥了整个遗迹。</p><p>它说：“同盟者啊，此非尔等应当知晓的秘密，速速离去吧。”</p><p>光凝眉思考：“它知道我是隆卡的同盟者，看来智慧程度比我曾经遭遇过的那些守卫高。”</p><p>水晶公道：“先试试交流吧。”</p><p>光一边注意不要带有攻击性、一边摆出能够迅速应对反击的姿态，慢慢地接近隆卡沉睡守卫，她停在双方都刚好无法发动攻击的距离上，亮出了捏在手心的隆卡印章：“如你所见，我们受到委托来调查这里，如果你认可我同盟者的身份，就请让我们通过。”</p><p>靠近后才发现，守卫身后还有一扇大门。</p><p>厚重如同石板的声音再次响起：“此非尔等应当知晓的秘密，速速离去吧。”</p><p>“为什么我们不应当知晓？”</p><p>“此非尔等应当知晓的秘密，速速离去吧。”</p><p>光与水晶公面面相觑：“看来它的智慧程度仅此为止了。”</p><p>水晶公道：“如果它没有发现你同盟者的身份，恐怕第一时间就会攻击我们。”</p><p>“不过现在也一样得战斗。”光拔出武器，往前迈了一小步，水晶公也将法杖举到身前。</p><p>一个跳斩，黑色大剑重重劈到守卫肩上，成功激怒了对手，它刚有所动作，水晶公的再生魔法已经稳妥地落在了光的身上，紧接着一道雷光击中了守卫。他们有来有回的缠斗了十几回合，光和水晶公几乎毫发无伤，皮糙肉燥的守卫的血量却稳步削减中。守卫手中的法杖发出铃铛摇晃的清脆声，早有准备的光立即扫视一遭四周，一个后跳落到水晶公身边，拉着他躲到小矮壁一侧。</p><p>水晶公看了一眼，已然明白了机制。猫头鹰雕像的紫色眼眸中射出范围攻击的激光，二人躲藏的矮壁之后正好是安全区域，光挥刀就是一道远距离攻击的剑气，看准时机握紧武士刀再次冲了出去，一秒的战斗时间也不愿浪费，水晶公注意着她的体力值，一边重新吟唱火属性魔法。</p><p>隆卡沉睡守卫再次使用那个机关时，水晶公已经不需要光的提醒了，他游刃有余地咏唱完冗长的咒语，再灵巧躲入另一侧的安全区域，而光则保持攻击，留到范围攻击生效前最后一秒才惊险无比地跃走。</p><p>“漂亮！”水晶公适时补了一个雷系持续伤害魔法，紫电劈里啪啦的鸣响与光那声“小菜一碟”的高声回应相映成趣。</p><p>两个人协力对付这种血量惊人的怪物着实花了一番时间，不过也有惊无险地结束了战斗，体力耗尽的守卫被打趴在地，庞大的躯体逐渐消失。</p><p>这对默契的搭档击了一掌，他们一齐看向那扇大门，依然是隆卡的风格，无甚出奇。水晶公喃喃道：“总感觉里面有超乎想象的秘密。”</p><p>“令人越来越好奇了。”光说道，运用老办法开启了大门。</p><p>下一秒，两人的身体被投入了黑暗的虚空之中，下坠，下坠，下坠，仿佛堕入深渊，突然之间，他们狠狠地摔上了坚硬的地面。</p><p>光浑身上下都疼得要散架，还是挣扎着爬起来，喊道：“古拉哈，你在吗？”</p><p>过了一小会儿，不远处传来一声模模糊糊的忍着剧痛的应答，光急忙挪了过去，路上不忘摸索出一瓶上级恢复药给自己灌下，她在一片漆黑中找到了水晶公，对着他连续读了好几个白魔法。</p><p>水晶公渐渐缓了过来，直起身子：“……谢谢，你的情况如何？”他边说边去抓法杖，法杖发出光芒，照亮了他们四周的环境。</p><p>万幸他们都没有受到致命的伤害，只是模样颇为狼狈，水晶公也打算给光补几个治愈法术，光按住他，召唤出朝日小仙女，道：“让莉莉贝尔治疗吧，我们都休息一下。”</p><p>他们靠坐在一起，齐刷刷地望向上空，谁也没有想到门后的机关会直接将入侵者吸入地底。水晶公举高了法杖，催动魔力，一瞬间光芒大盛，却依然看不见洞顶。</p><p>水晶公皱眉道：“根据我们的坠落时间和受伤程度判断，这里不该有这么深。”</p><p>这场冒险变得愈发扑朔迷离。光噙着自己都没有意识到的笑意，借助光芒观察起四周，她“咦”了一声。</p><p>水晶公问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“我在雅·修特拉那里学了一点通过颜料的矿物性物质判断年代的技巧，这里的壁画，的确比隆卡帝国的更加古老。”</p><p>历史学者出身的水晶公赞同地点头，光又犹豫着说道：“似乎和黑风海的古代人遗迹年代相仿……不，并不是古代人的遗产，只是较为接近而已。”</p><p>“看来我们深入了一个未知的古文明。”水晶公道。</p><p>“你也不知道这是哪段历史？”</p><p>水晶公摇头：“第一世界在光之泛滥中遗失了许多珍贵的史料，人们勉强保留住了近代史，像法诺村里长寿的维斯族则有能力传承更加久远的历史。当然，这百年中的人类过着朝不保夕的日子，无人敢于奢望明天也能平安活下去，更没有余力铭记这片大地上的先祖们的故事。”</p><p>光也被他的叹息声感染了，她坐于原地，目视着这座地底空间。头顶上的隆卡遗迹是出自人类设计师之手的恢弘建筑，这里则只能称之为人力开凿的洞窟。在那个遥远的时代，普通人一定极难能够在地下深处打通一片颇为广阔的区域，所以这里很有可能是一位古代的魔法师建造的。时间无情泯灭了魔力的残留，也带走了所有知晓它的历史之人。</p><p>洞窟的左右两侧是风格古朴的壁画，正前方则有三座石门。光突然站了起来，严肃地说：“我们得快点找到出去的办法。”</p><p>水晶公跟着站起，拍了拍身上的灰，小仙女在空中轻盈地绕了一圈，转瞬消失了，光的手中再次握住了大剑。</p><p>他们边走边查看宽阔的壁画。两侧的场景一致，皆是从荒野延伸至城郊，两侧的内容又不尽相同，山峦起伏，河流蜿蜒，行人穿行其间，有人徒步而行，有人乘着辨认不出模样的坐骑，全都朝着同一个方向前进，也正是光与水晶公的方向，只不过画中人神态悠哉闲散，而两个活人神色凝重。靠近壁画中的城郭部分，可以看到人群越来越多，除去一路前来风尘仆仆的迁徙者，还有服饰鲜艳的人们三三两两地聚集在一起，或坐在毯子上摆出野餐的架势，或围观载歌载舞的表演。画笔虽简洁，线条与色彩却极为生动，勾勒出那个年代的众生百态。他们停在“城门”前，描绘城墙的涂料已然剥落，却不减其中恢弘气势，二人认为这便是那座湮没在历史尘埃中的无名王国的都城。</p><p>与“城门”衔接的便是那三座大门，它们宛如复制品一般分毫不差，左中右的矗立于道路的尽头，带着尘封千万年的沧桑与沉重感。其中必然只有一扇是正确选项，打开错误的两个，或许就会触发更加可怕的陷阱。两人仔仔细细地调查了几遍，却没有发现任何提示。</p><p>“返回去看看壁画上还有什么线索呢？”水晶公建议道。</p><p>这次他们一人负责一边，摸索着壁画上的石头移动，一路研究回了起点，却仍然一无所获。两人不约而同地望向了最初靠坐在一起的那块石壁，从这个角度观察似乎有什么不同之处，光屈起手指敲了敲它，然后换做剑柄用劲一砸，得出了肯定的结论：“里面是空心的。”</p><p>水晶公说道：“我猜有两种可能，一是这一侧也是出口，二是这边才是真正的入口，只不过有人进入后就自动变化为洞窟的一端。我倾向于后者。”</p><p>“同意，证据就是引导性质的壁画。那么上面的入口算什么？隆卡逗我们玩吗？”</p><p>“也许这座文明遗迹也是隆卡帝国守护与传承的使命之一。”水晶公继续推测道，“就像你和拂晓突破神影洞后才能发现上古的秘辛一样，我们必须完全攻略上面那座迷宫，才能正确进入这里。但是不知出于什么原因，上面的防卫设施并不完善，连半成品都谈不上，遗留到现代的只剩下一个守卫而已。”</p><p>光说道：“我只要回去向委托人复述一遍你的话，就可以交差了，现在的问题是怎么回去。走哪边？是强行打开这一侧的入口，还是沿着这条路走下去，寻找终点的出路？”</p><p>“当然是继续冒险了。”水晶公毫不犹豫地说，他接触到光的视线，立刻补上了一句，“我保证不会逞强，一旦感到体力不支，就马上带你返回。”</p><p>光嘀咕着“是我带你返回才对吧”，打量了水晶公好几眼，勉强认定他的话也有几分可信度。事后，光反省自己也是过于渴求探索远处的未知，因而忽视了眼皮底下的隐忧。</p><p>他们再次回到三扇大门之前，问题又回来了，该选择哪一扇？</p><p>水晶公沉思片刻，说道：“一般来说，这世上不存在完全没有提示的机关。类似这种遗迹，无论它们藏匿得多不为人知，陷阱有多复杂难解，最终目的还是在世界上留下存在的痕迹，将自身铭刻入后人的记忆中。”</p><p>光接话道：“我也有两个猜测。”</p><p>水晶公道：“愿闻其详。”</p><p>“其一，线索就藏在这座洞窟里，只是我们还没有找到。”光故意顿了顿。</p><p>“其二呢？”水晶公追问。</p><p>“其二，或许并没有什么线索。别急，我不是反对你的观点，而是我有种说不清的直觉，这个谜题，考验的其实是‘运气’。”</p><p>水晶公扬起一道眉：“你是指这三扇门被施加了特殊的魔法，其背后有什么都是随机的，只能靠运气决定对错？”</p><p>“我可没这么说。”光笑嘻嘻地回道，“你这种说法还挺有道理的。”</p><p>“……”水晶公不禁抱怨道，“恕我直言，英雄，这可太鲁莽了。”</p><p>“或许吧，可是我相信我的直觉。啊，信不信任这种玄妙的感觉也是‘运气’的一部分吧？——还是说你有其他的办法？”</p><p>水晶公无言以对了好长一阵，光忍不住催促道：“时间不等人。”</p><p>水晶公深呼吸一口气，“那就交给你了。”</p><p>光点了点头，潇洒地往前一迈，再微微侧头开了个玩笑：“我的朋友，来点Buff？”</p><p>水晶公认真地对光说道：“我永远衷心祈求你的胜利。”</p><p>于是光回过头，毫不迟疑地将右手伸向中间那扇门，她捕捉到了其间流动着的古老的以太，与之共鸣，不知花费了多长时间，大门发出“轰隆轰隆”的巨响，仿佛解放了无尽的繁重之意，水晶公握紧法杖，紧张关注四周的每一点动静，须臾之后，光略显精疲力竭地低声道：“选对了，前面是安全的。”</p><p>水晶公松了一口气，靠前轻扶住光的后肩，她重振精神，黑色铠甲之下的身躯一如既往的气势无双，昂首挺胸步入门内。</p><p>下一区域明显黯淡许多，凭借照明，他们辨认出墙壁上有大片烧焦的痕迹，还没来得及细想，正前方的黑影之中，一道阴森的蓝光摇摇晃晃地立了起来，似是闻到了活人的气息，立即如恶狼扑食般袭了过来。</p><p>“哐当”一声，袭击者的武器撞上了坚硬金石般的声响，水晶公释放出一片弧形的透明防护罩，抵挡在二人身前，电光火石之间，光闪身绕至持刀蛮砍的敌人身侧，掌风呼呼而至，一掌一拳后敌人受力不住，纵身一跃落在十米开外。</p><p>双方对峙僵持，敌人虎视眈眈，光的视线水晶公的相交汇，飞快比了几个战术手势，意为“你远程拖住他，我打近身战”，水晶公皱眉摇头，眼神中的意思很明确：“对手很强，你不在万全状态，怕是要吃亏”，光挑眉，想说喂喂你该不会在小瞧我吧，水晶公指了指自己，轻声道：“让我来吧。”</p><p>法杖早已悄声化作弓箭，光见他左手平举短弓，右手上的箭搭上弓弦，扬起弓箭，右臂用力后拉，同时身体微微后倾，调整角度，瞄准准星，一箭凌空而出，附有毒液的箭头命中敌人。整个过程不可谓不快，始终保持警惕的敌人甚至来不及躲避，然而落到光的眼中却仿佛很慢很慢，恍然间似乎看见了昔年那个身着红色坎肩的身影。</p><p>敌人拔下身上的箭头，发出一声不似人类叫喊的怒吼，再次往前一扑。水晶公从容不迫地站定，三只箭例无虚发，分别击中对手脖颈、腹部和左膝三处要害，幽蓝色的身形变得迟缓，模糊不清的脸上只有一双眼睛还闪烁着贪婪和狰狞，洞穴中充斥着疯狂无理智的嚎叫声。水晶公拨动弓上的琴弦，弹奏出一段战歌，中和了噪音对鼓膜的侵害，同时化为魔法攻击削弱敌人。魔力变出的箭支接二连三地命中，战歌犹如催命魔音般不绝于耳，几番下来，敌人就像气急败坏的野兽，嘶吼中饱含剧痛地挥刀逼近。</p><p>转瞬间弓变为盾，箭变为剑。盾牌抵御住攻击，一剑递出，直捣罩门，本该流出鲜血的地方喷涌出散发着腐烂气味的黑烟，水晶公暗道不好，抽剑便走。敌人抓住破绽，大刀破除了盾牌防御，水晶公眼前一黑，连连后退几步，敌人眼神凶恶地斜劈一刀——</p><p>一颗子弹迎上明晃晃的刀面，分裂，爆炸，敌方猝不及防短暂失明，第二颗子弹精准击中敌人的手腕，“吼呜啊啊啊啊！”大刀应声而落。水晶公抓住机会变幻牧杖使用了康复魔法，并情不自禁地去看光，正见她吹了吹火铳冒出的硝烟，冲他眨了眨右眼。</p><p>水晶公回过头，对手在痛苦不堪的嘶鸣声中突生变化，包裹其全身的灰暗蓝光升腾成火焰的形状，水晶公立即咏唱了一个水属性魔法，虽然对敌人造成了伤害，却完成不能遏止火焰的膨胀扩大。怪物的躯体变大了十倍有余，这个暗蓝色四肢细长的火焰人，从面部的空洞中喷射出浓雾般的黑烟，连接到了水晶公身上，他尚未察觉到不适，却听见光大喊：“远离！”</p><p>水晶公从善如流地退到墙根，刚一站稳，敌人的攻击也紧随而来，然而足够远的连线只造成了轻微的伤害。黑烟退散，回到了它的主人身边，停在空中扭曲搅拌，变作粘稠的流质物，忽地一股脑钻入怪物体内，紧接着它的脚边蔓延出放射状的黑色液体，水晶公见状挪动半步，避开了黑液的延伸范围。此时一个人影一跃而起，跳入场中央敌人的头顶上，利用重力狠狠将长枪插入怪物体内。光准确地落在没有黑液的干净地板上，一刻也不停歇地挥舞长枪刺中敌人。</p><p>见光还是冲上前来近身牵制敌人，水晶公好似之前没有提过他的计划般，默契十足地配合起光进行远程攻击。怪物不断放出黑烟或是黑液进行攻击，每当光不慎踩中危险区域，总有水晶公的治疗适时赶到。她使用让人眼花缭乱的跳跃技能刺向敌人的各处要害，足够远的距离之外另一人游刃有余地吟唱高伤害法术。敌人的招式再没有新花样，剩下的只是击杀时间问题。</p><p>成功赢得胜利后，怪物的躯体渐渐消失，化为以太。原本敌人出现的位置上静静躺着一具白骨，光用长枪戳了戳它，毫无动静，真正失去了战斗能力。水晶公擦了一把汗，感慨道：“你又救了我。”</p><p>光一时没明白这话什么意思，回想半天，猜想大概指的是战斗中的提示和中途参战。她想说别把这点小事挂心上，话到嘴边却转了个弯：“我们之间还要怎么算谁又救了谁这笔糊涂账吗？”</p><p>水晶公沉默半晌，点头称是。他走到光的身旁，提起另一个一直在意的问题：“你听懂了他的咆哮声是什么意思吗？”</p><p>“很难理解绝大部分。”光想了想，详细解释道，“目前看来我的超越之力听懂未知的语言也需要对方拥有足够的理智，那个家伙恐怕被困在这里非常非常长的时间，导致他完全丧失了理智，成为了真正的怪物。从他的声音中我只了解到两个概念，‘宝藏’和‘家’。”</p><p>说到“宝藏”，二人自然望向了尽头的大门，造型与前一片区域的大门极为类似，只不过在半人高的位置有一块凹陷处，光与水晶公对视一眼，向它走去。</p><p>方形的凹陷中间刻着圆形的纹章样式，造型古朴，不知代表的是那座古王国还是这片遗迹的主人。光浑身是胆，直接伸手触摸它的纹路，讶然发现纹章竟是可活动的，扭转之下，纹路仿佛有了自我意识般蜿蜒扭动，而凹陷处的下方弹出了一块石板，上面托着三样物体。</p><p>没有人感叹这精巧的古代机关，两人沉默而震惊地望着最右侧的物体。那是他们都十分熟悉的、曾在海底的幻影都市见过的古代人面具。</p><p>在亚马乌罗提是毫不特立独行的平平无奇的白色面具，在这里它却比旁边的黄金王冠和紫水晶戒指夺目无数倍。</p><p>“好像有种作弊的感觉。”光自言自语道。</p><p>水晶公明白她的意思，如果不是他们曾经见识过这个世界上最最古老的文明，又早已推断出这座古迹来自与之相近的年代，恐怕不会如此轻易得到答案。现在就好像这个谜题是为这一组冒险者量身定做的，不需要更多线索，正解昭然若揭。</p><p>即便如此，水晶公依然慎重地回头望了一圈四周墙壁，然而那位败在这个机关之下的先来者的的确确将一切蛛丝马迹都焚烧至尽。光也回头望了望那具白骨，心中默想着：“这个人也想要回家……可惜了。”</p><p>光说：“你是解决敌人的主力，你来吧。”</p><p>水晶公本想推辞，然而在光的坚持下，还是拿起了古代人面具，放置到门上的凹陷处。魔法纹路再次发生了改变，完美贴合了面具的形状，几秒钟过后，大门自动开启。</p><p>这次是一片圆形的区域中，古老斑驳的墙壁从进门左手边开始一一雕刻着五幅大小等同的壁画，而在右手边，恰好留下了第六幅壁画的空白。二人组扫视了一圈，已然判断出这里记录的是某位人物的生平。</p><p>他们一齐去看第一幅壁画。正中央画着一位身着白袍的男子侧相，他相貌英俊，正半跪于地，牵着另一衣着简陋之人的手，他眼睛半阖，神情悲悯，好似正在倾听贫者的烦恼。在他们身边，有三个人也对着男子伸出手，表情流露出敬仰与渴求帮助。四面八方还有更多人向男子涌来，宛如朝圣。而在画面的左上角，一位女子静静站立，双目望向人群中间的人，神色温柔至极。</p><p>光说道：“这就是这个遗迹的主人吧。”</p><p>水晶公评论道：“看来也是一位英雄人物。”</p><p>第二幅壁画上，那位女子走到了前方，她体态婀娜，容貌美丽，气质高贵脱俗，文静娴雅，两位观看者都忍不住赞美画技的精妙，想来那位画师一定对这位女子饱含着深切的爱意，才能画出这位从他们进入这个遗迹到现在看到的最美的人儿。女子面朝观众，一双明眸却转到一旁，暗暗瞧着斜后方的男子。白袍男子手中拿着紫水晶戒指，表情似激动似忐忑，仿佛下一秒即将面临命运的审判。整幅画作中再没有旁人，也毫无背景点缀，突显出天地间仅剩的一男一女和他们的爱情。生动如斯，呼之欲出，就这样被凝固了上千万年。</p><p>两位误入上古时空的冒险者连连称奇，再去看第三幅壁画。画面传达的信息极为明确：白袍男子加冕为王。而作画依然简洁而美丽：男子眉目疏朗，风姿昂然，头顶沉重的王冠不能压迫他的脊梁分毫，他微微垂首，含笑看着刚刚授予他这顶宝冠还未缩回的手，那双洁白双手的主人正是他所倾慕的女子，在他们的四周，人民欢呼鼓掌，歌舞升平。仔细瞧来，这幅画作上的民众较之第一区域中赶来都市的人们，面容更加饱满，服饰更加华贵。某历史学者还对他的同伴指出，壁画上出现了几种从未见闻过的乐器，想来在漫长的历史中早已失传。他兴致昂扬地打算拓印下来，打算带回去试试能不能还原它们。光笑着任由水晶公掏出早已备好的工具，心里倒还记得他们得抓紧时间找到出口这件事。英雄径直去看第四幅壁画。</p><p>时间静静地流走。水晶公完成了拓印，诧异地看着呆立一旁的光：“怎么了？”</p><p>他也仰头望去，映入眼帘的画面过于冲击，水晶公也默立许久。那位总是神态悲天悯人的主人公如今披头散发，眼神凶狠疯魔，手持屠刀往他的国民身上砍去，身下堆满了尸山血海，衣物变作了红色，也许是鲜血将白袍染红。那俊朗的面容变得狰狞扭曲，却隐约带着几分不受自己控制的茫然，以及痛恨与懊悔，也不知是否为观看者偏心的解读。</p><p>光闷声问道：“你怎么看？”</p><p>“……”水晶公艰难地尝试解读，“……受害者都手无寸铁，也没有人摆出反抗的姿势。绘制壁画的人技艺确实高超，这里每一位小人物的衣着样貌神情都不尽相同。在这幅壁画上，他们的表情有惊恐至极，有难以置信，有愤恨，有绝望，但是没有一个画出了恶相。无论史实如何，至少作画者认为民众都是无辜者，这位……曾经的英雄，后来的确变成了穷凶极恶的暴君。”</p><p>“……”光顿了良久，道，“我以为作画者就是这个人。”</p><p>“可能性很大。”水晶公叹道，“他怎么会变成这副模样……”</p><p>停在这里没有答案，光跨步朝最后的壁画走去，水晶公却突然拉住了她，指向他们差点忽视的左上角落处一个影影绰绰的女子。只能猜测这就是壁画的女主角，因为她的身影实在太过模糊，好像最初绘画时便不忍落笔，画好后又被擦去了绝大部分细节，观看者甚至连她是在奔向那个人还是在逃离都无从判断，令人唏嘘不已。</p><p>第五幅壁画中，主人公改换了一身黑袍，戴上了那张古代人面具。之所以还能确认是他，因为这里运用了与第一幅壁画一模一样的构图。那位男子依然以半跪姿态牵着需要帮助之人的手，侧耳聆听他人的烦恼，面具挡住了他的半张脸，令人看不清他是否有如初时一般神情悲悯。只是从那紧抿的唇角和瘦削的下颌可以推断他变阴沉了很多。</p><p>“……还是不知道他为什么发狂屠戮平民，又为什么还要像英雄那样继续帮助他人……还有，为什么会拥有那个面具？”光低语道。</p><p>“最后一个问题，你已经有答案了，不是吗？”</p><p>光无法否认，她点了点头：“就像世界刚被分了为十四份时，有人的灵魂碎片中还带有海德琳与佐迪亚克大战的记忆并将之记录下来一样，这个人或许还带有古代人的记忆。”</p><p>没有说出口的是，光的直觉告诉她，这个来自远古的人生坎坷的家伙，恐怕也是属于那个时代的“光之战士”。</p><p>水晶公继续观察壁画推敲细节：“背景中没有繁华的城市，只有萧条的村庄，可能意味着他被赶下了王座，被判决了流放。换了衣物或许代表他改换新的身份，面具则是又一重伪装，照理来说，新环境中应该没有人认识他，所以遮掩面容的含义应当是‘内疚’和‘赎罪’吧。”</p><p>光说道：“不是常有那种蒙面英雄的故事吗？”</p><p>“那不一样。”研究过诸多英雄传说的人说，“蒙面英雄通常都有两重身份，一是普通人身份，另一重的英雄身份用面具掩盖真容是为了保护他们的亲人朋友。而这个人，明显已经是孤家寡人，孑然一身。”</p><p>这一次，任凭他们怎么在壁画中寻找，也看不到那位女子的身影。</p><p>故事至此便戛然而止，观众怅然又迷惘。他们只好去调查右边空白的墙壁，希望能找到“续集”。</p><p>“来看这里。”光摸到一块松动的石块，心中一动，料想机关的背后定然有被封印的秘密，她双手取出石块——</p><p>刹那间，千锤百炼的战斗意识快过接收视觉信息的大脑，光当机立断掏出武器给自己套上防护罩——随即失去了意识。</p><p>目睹这一切的水晶公吓得脸色煞白，大脑中也一片空白，他呆愣着看着光归为“1”的血量，过了好几秒，才手忙脚乱地使用了天赐祝福。</p><p>英雄的血量恢复了正常，虽昏迷不醒外加刷刷掉血，好在水晶公终于冷静了下来，他发动了最强的受伤减轻技能，刚好卡在光的无敌时间结束前完成对两个人的保护，光的掉血速度得到缓解，此时水晶公已经把握清楚了情况：是剧毒。</p><p>康复魔法无法解除这种远古的诅咒。水晶公放下法杖，扶着光的身体平躺在地上，拿出了水晶都的炼金医疗馆制造的解毒药。没有效果。他不假思索地去翻光的背包，没有去试验里面的药品，水晶公直接翻开了制作笔记，找到了其中记录的几种解毒配方，他一边迅速浏览，一边拿出可能需要的材料，脑中还在思考着：仅凭这些肯定不够……</p><p>他抬起头，观察了一阵光的掉血速度，同时心中有了计划。水晶公补满了光的血量，然后立刻站起身，在洞窟中四处寻找起来。他默默计算着时间，定时回到光的身边咏唱几个治愈魔法，然后继续搜寻采集工作。他走遍了几片区域，谢天谢地，竟然真的找齐了想要的材料。</p><p>地底深处挖掘出的清水、与毒虫巢穴相伴而生的两三种草叶，再配上带有光的署名的优质解毒药，水晶公利用她的便携式工作台制作好了这份特制解毒剂。没有时间犹豫，水晶公喂光喝下一瓶。</p><p>地底遗迹中一片死寂，水晶公甚至听不到自己的心跳声，时间感被拉得无限漫长——光悠悠转醒，缓缓睁开那双明亮的眼眸看向他。</p><p>他大大松了一口气，一屁股坐在了地上，突然一阵头晕目眩。对他如今的身体来说，这尤其不是个好兆头。但是水晶公很好地掩饰住了自己。</p><p>光恢复意识后说的第一句话是：“你又救了我一次。”</p><p>水晶公回答她：“是你说的，我们之间早就算不清谁拯救谁这笔帐了。”</p><p>光虚弱地笑了笑，打算爬起来，水晶公眼疾手快地阻止她：“毒性还没有完全解除，恐怕还会有后续症状，你先好好躺着，一会儿再喝一瓶药。”</p><p>光还没有恢复力气，一时之间竟被他按得动弹不得，她的眼珠子滴溜溜地转了两圈，落在头顶的空白墙壁上，那块被她鲁莽取出的石板被扔到了一旁，上面还有漆黑腐蚀的痕迹，从她的角度看不到墙中凹陷的部位。</p><p>水晶公这才想起来那个机关，他小心翼翼地站起身来（很好，身体没有颤抖，看来还能支撑很长一段时间），法杖举在面前，谨慎万分地凑前察看，确认没有危险后才移开了武器，他边看边小声嘟囔：“咦？……难道……我明白了……竟然是这样……”躺在冰凉地板上的光急得差点蹬腿：“快告诉我到底怎么回事？”</p><p>水晶公移开视线，无奈道：“里面没有第六幅壁画。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“那个毒液，”水晶公指了指一旁的石块，“制造出来的目的恐怕不是为了伤害窥探这些秘密的人，而是为了摧毁这幅壁画。”</p><p>光惊到说不出话。水晶公继续道：“可能是在漫长的光阴中，机关被地脉中的变动影响而转向，也可能是最初建造机关时就出了什么岔子，总之在你打开它的那一刻，壁画就被摧毁了。万幸的是，大多数毒液都被用在了里面，如果朝向你的毒液再多一些……”他不敢说下去。</p><p>光转了转头部，呆呆地望向其他五张画，良久，她声音干涩地说道：“我不认为他有意伤害后来人。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“……直觉而已。”</p><p>那位白袍男子、英雄、国王、后来的恶徒，不知他在那场屠戮生灵的灾难中经历了什么，究竟真相为何，不知他有没有重拾英雄的身份，有没有和这个世界、和他的恋人达成谅解，有没有获得一个应有的公正的结局。</p><p>再也不会有人知道答案了。或许连他本人也不清楚这些答案，所以才会创造出如此自相矛盾的机关。</p><p>又过了很久，光侧回过头，心中带着伤感和疲惫，闭上了眼睛，静静说道：“告诉我你做了些什么吧。”</p><p>水晶公靠立在墙边，过了半晌才反应过来光指的是什么，他说不值一提，却拗不过还躺着的人，只好解释道：“这种毒的确十分特殊，我没有时间多想，只有放手赌一把。我参考了你的制作笔记中的配方，采集了这个地底空间中的几种材料制作成解毒剂。我赌当年设计机关的人也是就地取材，利用生存于此的毒蛇害虫制作毒药，再赌这片封闭空间中的生物们繁衍千万年也没有产生太大变化，而存活于此的植物也具有对抗毒物的抗性。我知道这个计划太冒险了，虽然、虽然可能不是每一步都正确，但至少你活下来了，再多休息一阵，大概就可以完全恢复……你，咳，怎么这样看着我？”</p><p>光瞪大眼睛看着他，眼神亮晶晶的：“古拉哈，你可太厉害了。”</p><p>水晶公害羞地耷拉下耳朵，他本能性地也想回赞几句英雄，突然又想起一件事，犹豫了一下还是忍不住问道：“……为什么不用神圣领域，要用超火流星？”</p><p>“……”光哑然道：“对啊，我怎么给忘了。”</p><p>“………………”</p><p>“等等！你听我解释……是、是因为，对了，我第一时间摸到的武器是枪刃而不是直剑！情况紧急哪儿容我慢慢找兵装库！反正从结果上看都是无敌啊！”</p><p>“……”水晶公不知该说什么好。他打量了一下光的状态，扶着她坐起来，再递过另一瓶特制解毒剂。光慢吞吞地喝了一口，再次说了一句谢谢你救了我。</p><p>两人之间你救我我救你的经历实在太多，就算约定好友之间不去计较这笔糊涂账，事实上他们都在心中牢牢记下了每一笔恩情。</p><p>喝完解毒药后，光突然道：“我有点累了。”</p><p>水晶公马上回道：“你可以睡一会儿，放心，我在这儿守着你。”</p><p>“不，我们不能再浪费时间了。古拉哈，你快去找出口的线索，抱歉，要把这个任务交给你，你的身体……算了。我相信你一定很快就能找到出口，很快就能带我们一起出去。对吗？”</p><p>光握住了水晶公的手。水晶公也紧紧回握住她：“我保证。”</p><p>光眨眼一笑，抢先说道：“我知道你绝不会丢下我一个人的。快去吧。”</p><p>水晶公又一次用力地握了握，光几乎感到她的手有些疼。他一言不发地起身离开，光注视着那个背影渐渐远去。她阖上双目，意识再次陷入混沌。</p><p>光发起了高烧。</p><p>她已经不太记得上一次生病是什么时候了，受伤卧床是家常便饭，忍受疾病却是少有的体验。迷迷糊糊之中有人拍了拍她的脸，叫她坚持住，等身体将毒素完全排除出去就没事了。光反应过来，这是她那可靠的朋友的声音，她无意识地在冰凉的水晶手掌上蹭了蹭。然后做了许多梦。</p><p>光拥有很多可靠的盟友，他们一一对着她微笑鼓励，那里有人身在诺弗兰特，有人远在原初世界，还有些人已经不在了，他们全部接二连三地来到她的身边，只是简单的握手或者笑脸，就给予了光十足的勇气。</p><p>她还看到了许多在冒险中了解过的“光之战士”前辈，他们路过她的身边，向她致敬，然后又举步迈向属于自己的旅途。那位壁画上的主人公也出现了，他带着面具，阴沉地说了句什么，光听不见，这个人也离开了。</p><p>梦里面没有声音。但是光听到水晶公对她说对不起，他还没有找到出口。光努力去睁大眼睛，却只能看清他的小半张脸，那灰败的脸色令她突然痛恨起自己的无能为力。光想说你别哭啊，这种悲伤的表情不适合你，有人对我说过的……</p><p>一定是病痛让她变得脆弱，光也落下泪来。</p><p>她的朋友喂她进食喝水，然后又很快离去，光莫名感到心安。</p><p>光经过了浮空的尼姆遗址、荒芜的无限城古都和满是妖异的魔法城邦玛哈。突然出现在地下都市格尔莫拉，努力爬出地宫后，左边是多玛人先祖的灵庙山峰，右边是贝拉哈迪亚的圣堂建筑群，斯卡拉的城市沉没于水底。匆匆路过伊瓦利斯王国的修道院，抬头一看已经到了魔大陆，探索不尽的亚拉戈文明转瞬间竟消失不见。她回到了第一次来到雷克兰德的那天，道路尽头不是水晶都，而是百年前的菁灵族统治的宫殿。手里多出一枚隆卡帝国的印章，一头扎进拿巴示艾兰王国，回过神古人们早已被光之泛滥吞没。她在烈焰燃烧的亚马乌罗提中迷了路……一只温柔的手推了光一把，她回眼望去，那个灵魂让人无比怀念……</p><p>光感到强烈的醉以太，有人叫她去甲板上看看，初出茅庐的冒险者看到了大海，一个念头冒了出来：原来这个世界是如此的广阔。</p><p>“你醒了。”</p><p>逐渐清晰的视线中，水晶公对她露出了疲倦又欣慰的笑容，脸色差劲透顶。光扯出一个轻松的笑容，道：“我想我该说声早上好，但……过了多长时间了？”</p><p>水晶公摇了摇头，不知是代表他不知道，还是劝光别去计算。他们俩坐在一个陌生的地方，这是一个狭窄的通道，路面微微陡峭，似乎通往上面，没有水晶公的法杖照明，以光的目力也看不远，但是她心中从未消失的希望之光骤然变得更加明亮。光充满活力地站了起来，满意地发现自己状态恢复得不错，接着去扶起水晶公，将他的一只胳膊带到自己肩上，搀扶着他一起前进。</p><p>“你是怎么找到这条路的？”光好奇问道。</p><p>水晶公张开嘴想说什么，唇角却不受控制地落了下去，顿了好一会儿，他才缓缓回道：“……下次……再告诉你吧。”</p><p>光心中不知是什么滋味，她暗地里用了巧劲，将水晶公身体的大半重心转移到自己的身上，假装若无其事地边走边说：“出去后一定要讲给我听，说好了。”</p><p>光边走边絮絮叨叨地说话，希望吸引眼神焦距有些溃散的水晶公的注意力：“我们出来了这么久，莱楠肯定要担心了。雅·修特拉离这里很近，你说她会不会正在想救我们出去的办法？……”</p><p>水晶公轻声说道：“光，我走不动了……”</p><p>“那我背你。”光立即蹲下身，水晶公想要拒绝，突然改为趴在他人背上的姿势让他闭上眼睛，过了一会儿才有力气说：“你……”</p><p>光硬邦邦地道：“闭嘴。”</p><p>水晶公坚持要说完：“……你一个人……走吧。”</p><p>“我警告你，少说废话。”</p><p>水晶公乖乖听话了，光认为他肯定是没有精力再折腾，倒也是一件好事。光有点哭笑不得。又走了一段路，背后人的呼吸声越来越迟缓，光连连唤道：“古拉哈，古拉哈，朋友，水晶公……”</p><p>那人含糊不清地“唔？”了一声。</p><p>“这里好黑啊我有点害怕，你快陪我说说话。”</p><p>面对英雄睁眼说瞎话的本事，水晶公一阵无语，倒真多了一两分精神：“你说，我听着。”</p><p>光开始漫无边际地闲扯，每说几句就要等待水晶公的回应，就算只是一两个字节，一声鼻音，一个伏在她肩上的轻微点头都已足够。狭小的道路看不到尽头，光丝毫不觉劳累，更不知退缩为何物。</p><p>“说来奇怪，原初世界的陌生人都叫我‘冒险者’，这里的人就叫我‘旅行者’。两个称呼我都很喜欢，比他们叫我‘英雄’更喜欢。”</p><p>“虽然在这里遇到不少的意外，可这个遗迹还挺有趣的。我还是很在意那个人的结局。嗯？你也是？”</p><p>“那本记载我的冒险的书里有没有写上我第一次看到大海时的想法？没有吧？那我偷偷告诉你，当时我可傻了，只会用广阔这个词去形容。”</p><p>“为什么所有的文明都逃脱不了灭亡的命运呢？只留下一座座废墟遗迹。就好像生命必将死去。如果没有无影的世界统合，那些古老的文明也仅仅是减缓毁灭的速度吧。”</p><p>“文明是伟大的人类创造的，文明灭绝的灾难也由卑微的人类去承受。我们的历史经受住了那么多次灵灾还能够延续，这是怎样的奇迹。”</p><p>“我们的冒险也是，还能活到现在已经是天大的奇迹了，所以，相信这次我们也能活下去吧。”</p><p>“我常常想，这个世界有时是如此的广阔，有时又像这条逃生之路一样狭窄，人究竟是自由还是不自由？”</p><p>“我想要一直朝着远方冒险。就连艾欧泽亚都还有很多地方我没去过。我还想去其他的世界，其他的星球。”</p><p>“可是你，古·拉哈·提亚，今生注定困在水晶塔，你甘心吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他们跋涉了很久很久，久到光都开始体力不支，眼前出现了几缕白色光线的错觉。</p><p>她听到古·拉哈·提亚的回答：“……想……一起……冒险……”</p><p>光停下了脚步。原来看到阳光并不是错觉。</p><p>光之战士与水晶公终于完成了这一次冒险。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注：<br/>
部分壁画的描写借鉴了《敦煌：丝绸之路明珠 佛教文化宝藏》。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>